Sin respirar
by Dubrione Uchiha
Summary: Cuando Hikaru y Kaoru se enamoran aquella persona que dice amarlos los separa, si su alma se parte y la respiración no le llega al cuerpo ¿como planean volver a estar juntos?
1. Hikaru: nunca supe como pasó

Hola chicos… ¿Cómo han estado?, me encuentro aquí, redactando una nueva historia, siento haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, pero… lo que fue el año pasado y este año para mi han sido un verdadero infierno, me han sucedido tantas malas cosas que bueno, para que contarles… pero, al menos, ya he podido tomar las riendas de mi vida nuevamente.

Sobre la historia, espero con ansias que tenga tanta buena aceptación como mi historia anterior, si Euphoria (por cierto, lo siento, sé que les debo el epilogo, pero prometo escribirlo y subirlo lo más rápido posible, aunque les puedo adelantar que no será totalmente color rosa). Esta vez nos centramos en los hermanos Hitachiin, si esos hermosos gemelos que adoro. La verdad, hace ya mucho tiempo que quería escribir sobre ellos pero no se me ocurría absolutamente nada. En esta historia, encontraran varías sorpresas.

Por otra parte, sé que les había dicho 2 cosas:

1.- No me gustaba el YAOI.

2.- Nunca escribiría lemon.

Pues, creo que he faltado a lo que les dije, porque esta historia cumplirá esas 2 restricciones, es todo lo que les puedo adelantar, aunque creo que lo segundo será algo que veremos si coloco conforme se vaya desarrollando la historia. Ahora sí, me voy para que disfruten del primer capítulo, de esta nueva historia… Disfruten, y no olviden escribirme… recuerden que soy nueva en este terreno así que necesito sugerencias, opiniones y demás… los quiero…

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque quisiera que mis adorados gemes lo hicieran, son propiedad de Bisco Hatori.

**Aclaraciones:** el Ouran es una escuela de magia, los gemelos poseen una habitación para ellos.

" **Hikaru":** énfasis en la palabra.

**-Kaoru-:** diálogos.

**-**_**Hikaru-:**_ pensamientos.

**Sin respirar.**

**By Dubrione Uchiha.**

**Cap 1. Hikaru: nunca supe como paso.**

Nunca supe cómo pasó, sólo sé que sucedió; me enamoré de mi gemelo, de mi propio reflejo, y es que somos tan iguales y a la vez tan distintos. Yo por mi parte soy el yang, el rebelde, el "pervertido" como suele llamarme cada vez que me acerco a besar sus tan provocativos labios, a probar cada parte de su delicioso cuerpo, a jugar con sus sentidos, y es que Kaoru me hace enloquecer.

Son esos labios tan rosados y sensuales que denotan una pícara sonrisa, son esos hermosos ojos dorados con esa pizca de audacia, es su frágil y suave cuerpo tan delicioso… definitivamente todo de él me hace perder el suelo, me hace querer probar cada espacio de su delicado cuerpo, y penetrarlo hasta el extasis…

Y él, mi Kaoru, es… el ying, el cauteloso, el que así como me hace perder el suelo que piso, hace que aterrice en él… definitivamente sin él nose que haría, y es que si alguna vez llegara a marcharse de mi lado, yo… simplemente no sobreviviría… moriría en un doloroso invierno en donde tan solo una pequeña ventisca helaría y empujaría mi cuerpo hasta un precipicio sin fin, donde tan solo las alas oscuras de la muerte pudieran sacarme de allí…

Desperté un poco sobresaltado, había vuelto a tirar a Kaoru de la cama que compartíamos desde hace ya tanto tiempo, le ayude a levantarse mientras le pedía mil veces disculpas, el me silencio con un beso dulce y tierno, tal cual él era, y me dijo:

-No lo digas más, sino Oyashiro-sama me visitara- ante esto reímos y nos dispusimos a arreglar todo aquello que nos haría falta para lo que sería otro día de nuestra rutina: ir a clases, luego al host, y de allí a nuestro dormitorio. La verdad era que en el instituto Ouran de magia y hechicería, cada alumno tenía el beneficio de contar con una habitación muy lujosa, como era típico del instituto al cual solo asistían las familias de magos "sangre limpia" y con una gran cuenta bancaria, solo para ellos. Pero nuestra madre, sabía muy bien que nosotros por nada del mundo permaneceríamos separados, así que hablo con el director del colegio para que nos permitiera estar en la misma habitación y en la misma clase.

Desde hace algún tiempo habíamos empezado a besarnos, a tocarnos, pero no le dimos mucha importancia, siempre pensamos que era una forma de demostrar nuestro cariño, hasta ese día...

_**Después del host:**_

Ya todas las clientas se habían marchado del lujoso salón dorado en el cual llevábamos a cabo nuestras habituales reuniones, y nuestra actuación como siempre había sido normal, o eso creíamos nosotros. En nuestra actuación de hoy nos habíamos besado, pero hace ya algún tiempo que lo hacíamos, aunque no tan seguido porque Kyoya nos había dicho que las señoritas podrían llegarse a aburrir.

Aunque pudimos notar, que nuestra actuación, a los demás no les había parecido normal, de hecho fue como si hubiésemos roto los estándares, ya que, Kyoya fue rápidamente a por una cámara para grabarnos, Tamaki empezó a hacer una de sus escenas sobre la pureza y que se yo otra cosa, Haruhi se había sonrojado y tenía los ojos como platos y Mori-sempai se había llevado a Honey-sempai a otro lugar con suma rapidez, mientras que las señoritas nos observaban atentamente. Lo que no entendía era que había tenido de especial aquella actuación.

Una vez terminada la reunión Kyoya nos había hecho tomar asiento en un sofá color crema que se encontraba frente a un televisor, mientras él, Tono y Haruhi aún con los ojos como platos, nos observaban fijamente.

-Por casualidad, ¿se han dado cuenta de lo que han hecho hoy?- Nos preguntaba Kyoya con un semblante un poco más serio de lo normal.

-Pues… lo mismo de siempre- Respondí yo con naturalidad.

-No, no ha sido lo de siempre, esto ha sido mucho peor; por suerte sirve como material de venta, ya que, lo he grabado en una filmación… pero aún así, ¿tienen alguna idea?-

-Solo nos besamos, igual que siempre- esta vez habló Kaoru, solo que al decir la palabra "besarnos" se sonrojo ligeramente, cabe destacar que lucía tan adorable, cuando ese color rosado golpeo sus mejillas.

-No, no solo se besaron, quiero que vean lo que he grabado y que reflexionen sobre ello- Así hizo, nos colocó la cinta y nos pusimos a ver el video, y la verdad era que sí, habíamos ido un poco más allá, ya no eran simples y tiernos nuestros besos, sino que eran más salvajes y llenos de pasión…

La actuación empezó como siempre, yo decía algo sobre Kaoru, referente a alguna de nuestras travesuras, obviamente exagerando la historia que les narraba a nuestras invitadas y dándole ese tono de "amor prohibido entre hermanos", mientras que Kaoru me miraba fijamente, sonrojado. De un momento a otro nos levantamos de nuestros asientos, como siempre hacíamos, y nos fuimos acercando poco a poco, uno perdido en los dorados ojos del otro, Kaoru coloco sus suaves manos delicadamente sobre mi pecho, yo mientras enrede mis manos alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndolo cada vez más hacia mí, y entonces… nos besamos de una forma en la que nunca lo habíamos hecho, empezó siendo cálido, suave y tierno, pero luego se trasformó en algo apasionado y único. Cuando se nos acabó el aire, atendí su cuello con ligeros besos, y suaves mordiscos, luego subí hasta su lóbulo lamiéndolo, para luego volver a atender sus labios, los cuales me suplicaban que volviera a tomarlos, a hacerlos míos. Luego fue el turno de Kaoru de atender mi cuello, mientras yo deslizaba una mano bajo su camisa y otra la deslice hasta… su trasero. Kaoru volvió a atrapar mis labios y con cada beso nos íbamos volviendo más feroces, más apasionados… si me preguntaban, si recordaba lo que habíamos hecho antes de ver el video, seguramente hubiese respondido que no, pues solo recordaría el profundo calor que me embargaba, el deseo que sentía en mi corazón y la muy repentina reacción que había experimentado mi "amigo"… y era que me había dejado llevar por las sensaciones que me embargaban en ese momento, totalmente… el video acabo cuando ante los gritos de las señoritas exclamando un sonoro, chirriante y prolongado "Kyaaaaaaa", Kaoru había reaccionado y me había dejado de corresponder haciéndome pisar firme nuevamente… sino, me pregunto ¿Qué hubiese pasado?

-Chicos, ¿están bien?- preguntó Haruhi al vernos tan impactados, la verdad era que en ese momento aún no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que era lo que sentía el uno por el otro, a decir verdad, me atrevo a decir, que nos embargaba una mezcla de vergüenza por haber hecho un espectáculo de tal magnitud, duda porque no sabíamos que sentíamos exactamente, y tristeza porque era probable que uno no sintiera lo mismo por el otro. Aunque pudiera no ser así. Pero, al menos yo nunca me detuve a pensar que era lo que realmente sentía por Kaoru.

-Creo que lo mejor será dejarlos solos para que conversen, es obvio que necesitan privacidad- dijo acertadamente Tamaki, lo cual era muy extraño, mientras tomaba a Haruhi de la mano y se la llevaba.

Kaoru y yo nos encontrábamos a ambos extremos del mueble, incapaces de vernos a los ojos, sumergidos en nuestros propios pensamientos. No sé decir que pensaba Kaoru en ese momento, lo que si estaba completamente seguro era de que cuando vi su hermoso rostro de perfil totalmente sonrojado, con sus provocativos labios rosados y un poco hinchados semiabiertos, y con sus ojos cerrados, me di cuenta de tres cosas:

1.- Amaba a Kaoru sobre todas las cosas.

2.- Rogaba con todas mis fuerzas que él me amará de la misma forma en que yo a él.

3.- Lo deseaba ardientemente, quería besarlo, sentir su fina piel entre mis dedos, y sentirlo a él dentro de mí así como sentirme a mí, dentro de él.

Pero, a pesar de estas 3 cosas, aún sentía mi corazón algo incómodo, y supongo que era solo por un "pequeño" factor: Tenía miedo, muchísimo miedo de que Kaoru no me amara y solo se hubiese dejado llevar por el momento, miedo de que se alejara de mí, miedo de perderlo para siempre… No podía ni siquiera pensar una vida sin Kaoru, si estuviera alejado de él la vida ya no tendría sentido, preferiría mil veces morir y quedarme a su lado como un frío y silencioso fantasma, a estar sin él.

Me quede sumergido en mis pensamientos mientras recorría atentamente con mi mirada el inerte cuerpo de mi gemelo, salvo por los movimientos que hacía al inhalar y exhalar ese precioso oxígeno que compartíamos. Hasta que de un momento a otro se movió quedando frente a mí, separando sus parpados delicadamente, que develaban esos hermosos ojos color ámbar y me regalaban una mirada de incertidumbre y… tristeza entremezclada, juraría que había podido observar una pequeña gota salada asomándose por su ojo izquierdo. Escuche como inhalo profundamente, antes de decirme:

-Hikaru, tenemos que hablar- con un tono serio y encantador, que me provoco un pequeño escalofrió que recorrió mi espina dorsal y un profundo agujero en mi corazón… Temía profundamente lo que pudiera suceder…

Y… ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Cómo estuvo el ligero lime?, a mí la verdad, no me convenció mucho, creo que soy muy mala escribiendo ese tipo de cosas pero bueno, quise intentarlo… ¿Qué creen que Kaoru le diga a Hikaru?, eso es algo que tendrán que averiguar en el próximo capítulo… Por favor, chicos díganme en un review como les pareció el fic, y si necesito mejorar en algo…

Por otra parte, puede que la historia se torne un poquito enredadiza, ya que, voy a escribir los distintos puntos de vista de ambos gemelos, así que si tienen alguna duda, pregunta, o de plano necesitan que reescriba la historia porque no se entiende, háganmelo saber…

Gracias por su tiempo, espero sus reviews, y bueno hasta el próximo cap… Se les quiere.

**Próxima actualización:** semana del 11 de septiembre, probablemente…!


	2. Kaoru: mi corazón, mi razón, mi verdad

Ohayo...! ¿me extrañaron?, sé que me tarde un poco en cuanto a subir la conti pero mi pc murió… espero entiendan. Como no los pienso abrumar más, ni escribirles un inmenso testamento como en el primer cap, le doy paso a Kaoru, para que les relate su historia… Nos leemos al final, See you…!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque quisiera que mis adorados gemes lo hicieran, son propiedad de Bisco Hatori.

**Aclaraciones:** el Ouran es una escuela de magia, los gemelos poseen una habitación para ellos.

" **Hikaru":** énfasis en la palabra.

**-Kaoru-:** diálogos.

**-**_**Hikaru-:**_ pensamientos.

**Sin respirar.**

**By Dubrione Uchiha.**

**Cap 2. Kaoru: mi corazón, mi razón, mi verdad.**

Me encuentro aquí, tendido en mi cama, intentando conciliar un sueño que parece no llegar, respirando al mismo ritmo que él, sintiendo sus cálidos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, sintiendo como exhala el cálido aire que escapa de sus labios en mi oído. Me encuentro aquí, velando su profundo dormitar como desde hace ya algún tiempo, escuchándolo murmurar algo entre sus más profundos sueños… ¿Qué era aquello que murmuraba? a través de aquellos tan provocativos labios rosados que me invitaban a probarlos, como hace ya unas cuantas horas atrás había hecho, cuando mi precioso Hikaru antes de quedarse dormido, me pidió que le besase.

La razón por la cual no podía dormir, era sencilla… ¿o no?, resulta que cada vez que sentía su tibio cuerpo a mi lado, cada vez que me tocaba, que con sus delicados dedos me rozaba, sentía algo en mi vientre, algo que me hacía sentir como una chiquilla enamorada… pero no podía ser que yo estuviera enamorado de mi propio gemelo… ¿o sí?, desde ya hace, algún tiempo me he empezado a sentir extraño cuando me siento al lado de Hikaru, con el simple y delicado roce de sus dedos me hace suspirar, con tan solo un pequeño y casto beso me hacía perder la cordura, alto, ¿yo dije casto?, o no… no, no, no, no… definitivamente viniendo de Hikaru, ese era el término más equivocado que se pudiera utilizar, el simplemente era un pervertido sin remedio que hacía de mis días un hermoso y alocado infierno, ese ser que dormía a mi lado, que me tenía aprisionado en nuestra cama, y que alteraba mis sentidos solo con rozarme, lo único que quería era volverme loco, y es que es tan monstruosamente irresistible… Por Dios, ¿Qué estoy pensando?, no puedo pensar así de él, de mi gemelo, de mi propio reflejo… pero es que en este terrible juego en el que mi corazón y mi mente se debatían por tener la razón, solo cabía una verdad y esa era…

-Auch…- me queje al sentir como mi espalda chocaba contra el suelo y me producía un dolor, que se disiparía al observar el hermoso rostro de mi Hikaru observándome con esos ojos que me hacen suspirar, tan perspicaces y felinos, y pidiéndome con una voz tan dulce como la miel, aún más dulce que un coro de ángeles celestiales, unas mil veces disculpas.

De repente, al verlo allí tan inocente, tan lindo, tan irremediablemente irresistible… me embargo un deseo de besarlo, tan grande que no podría expresarlo, y sin darme cuenta, de un momento a otro, ya me encontraba besando a mi hermano, de una forma dulce y cálida, muy contraria a él, que era salvaje y brusco. Al separarnos solo se me ocurrió decirle:

-No lo digas más, sino Oyashiro-sama me visitara- lo cual fue seguido por una sincronía de risas entre los dos. Al parar de reírnos nos dispusimos a arreglar lo que necesitaríamos para ese nuevo día que empezaba, y a alistarnos para nuestra larga jornada.

Pasaron las horas muy rápidamente, cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos atendiendo a las señoritas que nos habían elegido para entretenerlas esa tarde, como siempre Hikaru había empezado a relatar una historia sobre nuestras travesuras, exagerándola toda y dándole ese toque de "amor prohibido entre hermanos". Yo prefería quedarme callado, y escucharle, a veces aportaba, algunas palabras sueltas como –No digas eso- o solo pronunciar su nombre dulcemente. Había llegado el momento de desenlace, en el que se esperaba el máximo de nuestra actuación, así que nos levantamos naturalmente de nuestros asientos, y nos fuimos lentamente acercando perdidos en una mirada intensamente ambarina. Lo siguiente que supe fue que las señoritas estaban pronunciando, o más bien gritando, un profundo, sonoro y chirriante "Kyyyyaaaaaa", y que Hikaru tenía una mano por debajo de mi camisa, y la otra en… mi trasero, ante esto un fuerte sonrojo golpeo intensa e instantaneamente mis mejillas y deje de corresponderle aquel profundo y salvaje beso al que nos habíamos entregado inconscientemente, más sin embargo, no podía moverme, ante esto él fue recuperando poco a poco la conciencia hasta que se separó de mí.

Cuando observe mi alrededor, pude notar que las señoritas estaban profundamente sonrojadas, con los ojos muy abiertos, muy emocionadas, y algunas estaban al borde del desmayo, más allá pude notar a Tono haciendo uno de sus dramas relacionados con la pureza de sus hijos, y a Haruhi con los ojos como platos y muy sonrojada, desde un punto estratégico pude observar a Kyoya con una videocámara, filmando todas y cada una de nuestras reacciones, y si me preguntan por Mori-sempai y Honey-sempai, la verdad es que no sé qué contestarles pues por allí no se encontraba ni su sombra.

Pero más allá de las reacciones de cada uno de los presentes, lo que más me avergonzó, aún más que el estado en el que me tenía Hikaru era, nada más y nada menos que mi miembro, el cual había empezado a reaccionar… solo rogaba porque no fuera obvio, sino moriría avergonzado pero feliz porque Hikaru había demostrado… esperen un momento ¿Qué había demostrado Hikaru?, solo se había dejado llevar por la actuación al igual que yo, eso no significaba nada por su parte, por mi parte significaba lo que yo ya sospechaba, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hikaru… Solo a mí me pasa algo así, era tan doloroso lo que sentía en ese momento, más aún que la sensación de rechazo que me embargaba; me dañaba, me hería el hecho de que la persona más amada por mí, aquella por la que daría mi vida sin razonarlo, aquella que era dueña de mi vida, de mi corazón, de mi razón, de mi verdad, se fuera de mi lado para siempre. Definitivamente, si eso llegara a suceder yo simplemente me congelaría en un invierno sin final, que me arrebataría la vida y las ganas de amar, el cual no permitiría que en mi naciera una nueva flor, el cual no me devolvería ni siquiera la más mínima inhalación. –_Hikaru, no te alejes de mi por favor, no me dejes solo en este inmenso vacío, quédate a mi lado, aunque no me ames, podre vivir con tu rechazo, pero no con tu lejanía, no te alejes de mi-_.

Minutos después las clientas se marcharon y Kyoya se acercó a nosotros haciéndonos tomar asiento en el sillón color crema que se encontraba frente a la televisión.

-Por casualidad, ¿se han dado cuenta de lo que han hecho hoy?- Nos preguntaba Kyoya con un semblante un poco más serio de lo normal.

-Pues lo mismo de siempre- Respondió Hikaru con naturalidad.

-No, no ha sido lo de siempre, esto ha sido mucho peor; por suerte sirve como material de venta, ya que, lo he grabado en una filmación… pero aun así, ¿tienen alguna idea?-

-Solo nos besamos, igual que siempre- esta vez hable yo, intentando sonar lo más seguro que pude, aunque me sonroje al decir la palabra "besarnos" pero fue un hecho que pasó inadvertido gracias a Merlín.

-No, no solo se besaron, quiero que vean lo que he grabado y que reflexionen sobre ello- Así hizo, nos colocó la cinta y nos pusimos a ver el video, y la verdad era que sí, habíamos ido un poco más allá, ya no eran simples y tiernos nuestros besos, sino que eran más salvajes y llenos de pasión…

La cinta mostraba claramente, el más profundo y grave acto pecador que habíamos experimentado hasta el momento: yo tenía mis manos colocadas sobre el pecho de mi hermano, mientras el enredaba sus finas manos alrededor de mi cintura, atrayéndome cada vez más hacia él, y entonces… nos besamos de una forma en la que nunca lo habíamos hecho, empezó siendo cálido, suave y tierno, pero luego se trasformó en algo apasionado y único. Cuando se nos acabó el aire, atendió mi cuello con ligeros besos, y suaves mordiscos, lo que provoco que de mis labios escaparan dulces suspiros, luego subió hasta mi lóbulo lamiéndolo, para luego volver a atender mis labios suplicantes, demandando atención. Luego fue mi turno de atender su suave y delicado cuello, mientras él deslizaba una mano bajo mi camisa y otra hasta… mi trasero. Volví a atrapar sus labios y con cada beso nos íbamos volviendo más feroces, más apasionados… el video acabo cuando por fin reaccione, gracias a los gritos de las clientas, definitivamente maldigo y bendigo sus chirriantes gritos…

-Chicos, ¿están bien?- preguntó Haruhi al vernos tan impactados.

-Creo que lo mejor será dejarlos solos para que conversen, es obvio que necesitan privacidad- dijo acertadamente Tamaki, lo cual era muy extraño, mientras tomaba a Haruhi de la mano y se la llevaba. Kyoya se marchó tras ellos y de esa manera nos dejaron solos, para poder hablar.

Nos encontrábamos sentados en el sillón, separados hasta quedar a ambos extremos de este. Me recosté en el espaldar, cerré mis ojos y me concentre en mis pensamientos. ¿Cómo me había permitido llegar hasta allí?, ahora sufriría las consecuencias de un amor no correspondido, ahora ¿Qué sería lo correcto?, definitivamente debía abrirle mi corazón a Hikaru, decirle todo lo que en él se escondía, pero siendo sumamente cauteloso, para evitar la posibilidad de que se marchara de mi lado y jamás regresara, eso no podía permitirlo; así que, primero lo escucharía a él, para luego, poder entregarle mis sentimientos en una caja de cristal, la cual él podría dejar caer para que al chocar contra el suelo se rompiera y con los trozos rotos hiriera profundamente a cada uno de mis sentimientos, o guardara celosamente entregándome a cambio el más hermoso y valioso de los regalos, su corazón.

Me fui girando hasta quedar frente a él, mis piernas querían, necesitaban correr y no parar hasta estar muy lejos de ese lugar, mi corazón latía rápidamente, pero debía controlarme… era ahora o nunca. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, pero fue una mala idea, porque en seguida pude observar que Hikaru me miraba fijamente, como esperando una respuesta, ante esto sentí como una lágrima se asomaba, inquieta, por mi ojo izquierdo, pero no podía dejarla escapar, porque sino no podría parar… Así que respire profundamente y hable lo más pausada y tranquilamente que pude, lo cual me era difícil, dado la montaña de sentimientos que me embargaban en ese momento…

-Hikaru, tenemos que hablar- afortunadamente mi voz salió profunda serena y seria.

-Si, Kaoru, lo sé- respondió él. Pude notar que su estado era de inseguridad y que necesitaba respuestas; al igual que yo.

-Hikaru, quiero decirte algo, algo que desde hace algún tiempo he pensado en decirte, pero no he encontrado el momento indicado para hacerlo. Pero antes, quisiera saber… etto… ¿Qué significo eso para ti?, ¿solo fue una actuación o algo más?-

-Kaoru… no sé qué decirte…- listo, ya ni mis lágrimas, ni mis piernas soportaron más las primeras empezaron a brotar rápidamente una tras otra y las segundas salieron corriendo, lejos de él, lejos de la persona que más amaba en el mundo, aunque quisiera no podía estar cerca de él antes de ordenar mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos, debía priorizar lo que quería antes de dar un movimiento en falso. Sentí como Hikaru me llamaba y perseguía, pero no pare ni por un momento, debía esperar… pero Hikaru fue más rápido, y me tomo por un brazo haciendo que me parara en seco.

-Kaoru…- dijo entrecortadamente debido al cansancio –mírame…- término de decir mientras me giraba con ayuda de sus manos, haciendo que le mirara, al quedar frente a él lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus carnosos labios sobre los míos, uniéndose en un amoroso y cálido beso, que se iba volviendo más y más intenso, lleno de amor y de muchos sentimientos encontrados.

-Hikaru… ¿Qué significa esto?- pregunte al separarme de él, por la falta de aire.

-Esto significa que te amo, te amo más de lo que alguien pueda amar, más allá del límite humano, más que cualquier cosa, humano o Dios-

.Pero… tú… antes…-

-Cuando estuvimos en la sala, era verdad, no sabía que decirte, más bien no sabía cómo decirte todo lo que me haces sentir, todo lo que provocas en mí, no sé cómo expresarlo, pero al menos puedo resumirlo en un te amo…-

-Hikaru… yo también te amo… te amo mucho más de lo que alguien podría llegar a pensar… de lo humanamente posible… más allá de lo imposible…- tenía muchas más cosas que decirle, pero fui silenciado por los labios de Hikaru nuevamente sobre los míos, esta vez, en un beso más demandante que el anterior, su lengua se hizo rápidamente paso en mi boca, mientras él con sus manos me atraía más y más hacia su cuerpo, y yo mientras le correspondía con todo mi ser, solo podía pensar que ninguna persona ha de experimentar la felicidad que me embargaba en ese momento, salvo que hubiese conocido y tenido entre sus brazos a su verdadero amor, quien diría que eso era Hikaru para mí, el más dulce, intenso y verdadero amor.

¿Qué tal?, ¿Cómo estuvo?, en lo personal a mi este cap se me hizo un poquito raro escribirlo, ya que creo que cuando escribí el punto de vista de Hikaru capte la esencia de Kaoru y viceversa… pero no sé, todo depende de la visión que le dé el lector.

Chicos, en verdad, no saben lo agradecida que estoy por el que me den unos minutos de su tiempo para leer estas líneas, que con tanto esfuerzo escribo… Gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

Por otra parte quisiera agradecerles a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron unos minutitos más, ya sea, para escribir un review, o agregar la historia a sus alertas o favoritos. Créanme que eso me da más energía e inspiración para seguirla escribiendo. Bueno, aquí voy con las respuestas, a todos esos hermosos reviews que me dejaron:

**Lollypop-Otakuu:** Ohayo…! Muchas gracias por pasarte por mi fic, por tu review, por tus alertas, y tus favoritos… No sabes lo feliz que me hicieron. También me alegra mucho, el hecho de que te haya gustado y de que el lime haya estado bien, créeme que fue preocupante para mí. Y sobre lo de los caps más largos, pues en eso estoy… al menos este me llevo 5 páginas, aumente, una más que el anterior. Perdona si te deje a medias, es que era necesario para poder relatar el punto de vista de Kaoru. Cuidate mucho, y sigue atenta al fic…! Sayo…!

**Hinny Kiokou:** nee-chan, gracias por apoyarme, y por haberle dado el visto bueno a mi fic, sino nunca lo hubiese subido, es que me mortificaba tanto el hecho de no estar escribiéndolo bien, debido a que tenía tiempísimo sin escribir y que este es un nuevo tipo de escritura, por ejemplo ahora incluiré lime, quizás leemon, así que como comprenderás gracias, sin ti este fic nunca hubiese salido a la luz.

Gracias por leer, y recuerden dejar un pequeño review, que nada les cuesta, salvo unos segunditos de su tiempo, gracias… Se les quiere… See you soon…!

.


End file.
